Relations
by duosun
Summary: Relation of blood or relation from heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-aww...sab to mujh pai bahat gussa hai...kyuki pichli stry mai garbar hogaya..abh kya hoga..

Ap log relation vs dream continue karu aisa chate hai...leakin mai agge kya likhu ya kaise continue karu samajh nahi araha..ap logome paas agar kuch idea hai to tell..i will try to continue the stry...

And about abhijeet centric stry...chalo plot do..i will try

So here is a small try...pls read

Stry:

A children school's campus is looking much more crowdy than others day...

Many childrens are seating with their parents...

Finaly the cause open for what all are waiting...the result out cerimony start warming body of parents in this cold weather...

The head techer start to announce the so called ticket of feautre named result of class exam..

He start from lower class..and at last turn of class two come...

All parents of class two student's cross their finger to get their childe name in top list

The announcement come "i feel proud to tell the name of the student who take 1st rank in class two final examination is Raj Sharma"

After a loud clapping sound the teacher announce the 2nd boy name "And i feel same proud to tell the name of the boy who grab 2nd position in class two final exam is Daya Shetty"

Daya smile big and clap in happyness with others and go to stage..take his prize and come running towords his parents...same momment his mother grab his hand and left the school in their car which confuse all and scared daya...

After entering into house daya tell to his mother "Mamma..dekho na mujhe kitna bara medal mila.." and he show his medel to his mother..

But shockingly his mother snatch his medal from him and throw it in anger and shout "shut up daya..kya dikha raheho tum...2nd rank..2nd..my foot...(daya down his head) tumhe pata hai..mai..tumhare papa kabhi 1st ke jagha 2nd nahi aye..aur tum humare beta hoke Class mai 1st nahi asake..(jerking daya who start to cry silently)"

Now his father start "Aur first kaun aya..us watchman Sharma ka beta...jo mujhse challenge karke apna beta ko is mashoor school mai admission karaya...abh kya khak ijjat bachegi humari society mai..abh sono sare logo ka tana..."And his father left towords bedroom followed by his wife...

Here daya slowly pick up his medel from floor and come to his room...his eyes shading so many tears...he go to window and see outside...his friend Raj is getting so much love from his father..he is getting soo many kiss from his parents...he keep looking at them but come out from his trance hearing an unknown voice in their room..

He come to his room door and peep outside...

A same little boy of his age with chocolate complextion and black hairs standing their with down head in very low quality cloths...

A midle age man is standing with him who "jee memsahab..dekh lijiya..le aya mai apka naquer..Bahat kaam ka h

ai...ekdam low price mai mil raha aplogoko..wo is line pai naya hai na isliya itne shaste mai mill raha hai..nahi to aj kaal to"

"Thik hai..thik hai..jada bako maat..saaf saaf batao..kitna paisa dena parega mahiney mai?" ask

"Jee bas mahine mai bas 3000 rupiya dedena...aur ise teen wakt ka khana..."the man tell

"aur naya hai..kaam waam thikse ata bhi hai ya nahi?" ask toughly

"Jee bilkul kaam ka hai...janam se yahi karta hoga..wo jee anathalai mai rehta tha na...sala bhag aya.."

"Kyaa...bhag aya..arre police ka chakker mai to nahi parenge na?"Mr shetty ask

"arre nahi nahi..kitne bhag jate aise..pehle do teen din police dhoondta hai..phir chup ho jate hai..kaun khabar rakhta inlogoka"

tell slowly to his husband "rakh lijiya...itne kam paise mai ajkal lok nahi milta..aur ghar mai to bandh hi rahega..kaun dhoond payega.."

So Mr shetty tell "ok..to aj se hi kaam pai laga do.."

Now the man say with glow face "thank u jee..aur ha tankha leakin mai mahiney ki shuru mai akke le jaunga.."and left

Now the boy up his head and look towords the man in confusion..

Now daya can clearly notice the boy's face..a little smile come on daya's lip which tell that he really like the new small guest in their house...

Now his parents left towords their room odering the boy "khara kyu hai..ja fatafat chai banake la"

The boy look here and there in search of kitchen and go towards it after finding..

Here daya silently come out from his room founding his parents no where..slowly go to kitchen and keep looking the working figure who dont notice him...

Slowly he come and pull his shirt which jerk the boy who look at him in fear...but uis fear vanish after finding a smily innocent face...

Daya ask in low tone "i am daya..what's your name? "

But the boy keep looking at him in confusion which confuse daya also..so he tell after few secs..

"Arre kya huya..apna naam to botao.."daya tell with smile

Now the boy answer "jee mera naam Abhijeet"

"Abhijeet..aww..kitna bara naam hai..mera to ekdam chota sa...daya"daya tell in smily tone

"Jee..." abhijeet answer

"Tum kyu aye ho humare gh..." but daya's voice interrupted by daya's mother

"Tum yaha kya karraheho daya?" ask strictly

Daya turn with jerk and say "nahi mumma...mai to"

Again his mother tell "thikhai..thik hai..apna room mai jao..."

Daya turn to left but his mumma again say "suno..mai aur tumhare papa abh ek party pai ja rahe hai...tum khana khake so jana..aur apne kaamre se bahar maat nikalna...ok"

Daya nodded and left for room..

Here his mother turn to abhijeet and say in loud tone " kab banane ko kaha tha chai..chupchap khare hoke kya dekh raheho..kaan kholke sunlo..ya sab nahi chalega yaha...jao kaam koro apna.."and he push abhijeet little..

Abhijeet balance himself with force..off the gas stove..put tea in cups and handed to her...

She left the place ordering him to make noodles for daya...

Abhijeet start to follow her order...

After few minutes daya's mother come to daya's room and tell "hum nikal rahe hai..tum khana kha lena thikse..and dont go outside of your rook..ok"

Daya who is busy in viewing dark outside nodded..so she come out from room and goto abhijeet who is busy in kitchen and tell in rash "sun..hum bahar ja rahe..daya ke liya roti aur sabji bana dena..aur khud khanabana khake so maat jana...mai akke khud khana dungi tumhe...chalaki karne ki koshis bhi maat karna..samjhe"

Soon daya's psrents left the house...

Aftet their exit abhijeet take daya's noodles and enter into his room and found daya is busy in looking outside dtanding on windowpan...so he called heasitatingly "apka khana"

Now look at him and jump on floor and come near him..take the plate from him..when abhijeet is about to left daya call him from behind with "tumhara khana bahar hai kya? Accha yaha le ao na..ek sath khate hai...(sadly)mai bahar nahi jasakta na..mumma mana kiya hai"

Abhijeet turn and say in confusion "jee mera khana to nahi..matlab mai bahar hi kha leta"

"Nahi..tum yahi leke ao...(understandingly) accha tum bhi mera mumma papa ke tarha mera sath khana khana pasand nahi karoge..."daya say innocently

Abhijeet feel bad aftet feeling his sadness "nahi..mera matlab..maine apne liya to bsnaya nahi.."

"Awww...phir thik hai..yahi dono milke kha lete hai..tum ek plate leke ao.."daya tell smilingly

"Nahi nahi...mai kaise kha saktahu...ap khao" abhijeet left the room in fast speed

Here daya become confuse as he cant get the matter..as by birth he never see any servant in their house..so he basicaly not familier to this thing...so start to eat with "uff..ya to bhaag gaya..maine socha thora khel lunga eksath..leakin.."soon he stop eating after one bite as the taste is not good or can say not normal..so daya keep it aside in table and start to play with a ball..

Here abhijeet come outside the room..he is feeling very hungry..but he have to obey his owner's order so cant take any thing in their absence..so he get busy in making dinner for daya...

But soon the door bell rang..so abhijeet run outside to open the door..Mr snd Mrs shetty come inside and start "

Pata nahi aj ka din itna bura kyu ja raha..aj hi itne mehenge dress ko bhi aj hi kharab hona tha..party bhi attened nahi kar paye.."

"Uff..chup raho thorider..ekto pura evening apke liya kharab hogaya..jao abh daya ko dekh ke ao.."and he enter into his room

Here his mother come to daya's room and tell him about their presence...daya is looking happy seeing his mumma early...

about to left the room but suddenly his eyes caught the unfinish meal of daya so ask angryly "khana kyu nahi khaya?"

Daya tell keep playing with his ball in room floor "accha nahi bana mamma..ajeeb hai"

His mother grab his hand tightly and say in angry tone "bas daya..baas na khane ki bahana chahiya na tumhe...ajeeb hai matlab"

"Ha mamma..accha nahi hai" daya tell in fear

So now his mother take a full spoon nooddles and in nanoseconds spitout it on sink...

Her eyes become red in anger...he come out from room in rash which confuse daya so he also come outside following his mother...but the scene make him stachu...the ball fell from his hand and start to roll on floor like his tears..

A/N-no umeed for rvw..

Sorry if i hurt anyone or any rule..

But surely the updt come soon..

Thank u...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Thank you all to yours lovely feedbacks...

Please keep supporting...

Stry:

grab abhijeet hand...pull him to dinning...pick the noddles table and throw it on abhijeet who scarm in pain as the plate hit his little forehead and make a little cut...

But she dont pay attention on it...she grab abhijeet and jerk with "kya banaya hai ya...haan..jaan bujh ke kiya haina ya sab...bota..kyu kiya aisa...bol"

Abhijeet try to free from her painfull grif and tell in crying tone "nahi nahi..maine janbujhke kuch nahi kiya..( jerk him again) ahh...sach mai..mai pehle kabhi ya khana nahi banaya...isliya galti ho gayi..chor dijiya isbaar malkin..phie kabhi nahi hoga..."

"Phir jhut..haan..pehle kabhi nahi banaya...bahot hosiyar samajhta hai khudko.."

But now come and try to seperate his wife from abhijeet with "arre choro..sayed ya lerka sach keh raha hai..arre orphan house pai thori hi na ya sab first food bante hai...aise bojh ko kahase milega yasob...choro yaar..ya sob choro..Rajesh ka call aya hai..bula raha hai tumhe..chalo.."

Now leave abhijeet with push with "aj pehli baar hai..isliya chor diya..phir kabhi huya to yaad rakhna..mujhse bura kai nahi hoga...(abhijeet nodded) aur ya rona bandh kar...ya sab samit (telling about broken plate and noddles) aur jaldi dinner laga..." and left from there with

She is in angry mood so she dont notice daya who is standing their in great fear and shock..first time he see so hurtfull incident...his parents many time scold him..but the throwing plate and coming out blood really give him a fear in heart that anytime his mother can hit him also..

Here abhijeet weep his tears...take a bucket and start to clean the place..

Daya slowly come to him..sit down and touch the forehead cut with his little finger...abhijeet startel in pain and small "ahhh" came out...

Daya quickly take back his hand..and tell in crying tone "aww..tumhe dard huya..maine jaanbujhke nahi lagaya...tumhe pain horaha..i am sorry.."

Abhijeet first feel fear but after noticing his teary eyes and worrid tone..clam down and tell "nahi..thik hai..mujhe dard nahi hai..." and he again start his work

Daya weep his tears and tell "main khana nahi khaya...isliya mumma tumhe mara...i am sorry..main phir kabhi aisa nahi kaunga..sach.."

Abhijeet look at him and tell in hurry "Nahi nahi...aisa kuch nahi hai..apki kai galti nahi..mujhe hi ya khana banana nahi ata...agge se mai kashis karunga thikse banane ka..."

"kai baat nahi..mujhe to cooking ata hi nahi..tum to kitne kuch cook kar lete ho...(abhijeet unwillingly touch his wpund and startle) aww..phirse lag gaya..."

"Nahi thik hai.." abhijeet interrupt in busy in work

Daya really feel sad...he keep looking at abhijeet for few mins...then stand up in glow face with "idea...main na abhi medicine lele ata hu...wo humare school mai teachers ne hume first aid karna sikhaya tha ...mai abhi tumhe dabai laga deta hu...tumhe dard nahi hoga..."

"Nahi nahi...dabai ki jaroorat nahi..ya aise hi thik ho jayega..." abhijeet tell in scare tone..but daya already left the place in run..

Daya take his first aid kit from desk and about to come out from room..but at the same time his mother enter into his room with food tray...

Daya hide the box in back...so she dont notice tge box...

She keep the tray on table with "fatafat khana finish karke..brush karke so jana..(tough tone) mujhe check karne na ana pare...understand"

Daya nod with panic...she left the room...

So now daya slowly peep out side..found his parents are eating on dinning table..and abhijeet is busy in serving...

Daya sadly come inside and sit on bed with "abh mamma papa ke samne unko dabai lagaung to wo dantenge kya abhijeet ko?...mmm..sayed phir danntne lag jai...nahi..abh nahi jaunga...mumma so jai phir chala jaunga.."

And he start to eat..

Here they finish their dinner... give abhijeet roti sabji after taken out from fridge..check daya who is sleeping...and they left for sleep...

Abhijeet after cleaning all take his food plateand sat on kitchen floor where tell him to sleep...

Slowly daya take the firstaid box from table and come out from room...he carefully go to kitchen in darkness...

Abhijeet become shock after finding him so stand up with "ap yaha..kucg chahiya apko?"

Daya grab his hand and make him sit...he also sit infront of him..And tell "shh...awaj maat karo...nahi to mumma akke tumhe bhi dantega aur mujhe bhi..."

Abhijeet nodded with confusion...

"Mai tumhare wound pai dabai laga deta hu..phir tumhe dard nahi hoga..thik..tum bilkul chup rehna ..." and daya open the box..take out antiseptic bottle..give it on cotton and apply it on the wound in messy way...

A small voice come from abhijeet mouth like "ahh" and daya quickly start to blow air on it...

A tear slip from abhijeet eyes...Never any one care thats much for him...by birth he always get hurt hit pakn from many persons..many times he got cut wound by many people some time by accident...but never anyone care about him...today evening inciden is also familier for him but now...a small boy is caring him..a small unknown boy is worried for him...someone try to make low his pain...a innocent heart taking risk for help him...he cant belive someone is sending tears for him..

He come back from his thought with daya's voice "maine dabai laga diya...ya thik ho jayega..abh mai chalta hu..kahi mumma uth gayi to phir chillayegi...(noticing teary eyes of abjijeet) aww..ro nahi..thikse nahi ata na dabai lagana ...school mai bhi sir danta tha..(sadly).

.phir bhi ya thikse karna nahi aya...sorry...accha mai thori aur phook de du?"

Abhijeet weep his eyes and nod in no with smile...and tell "leakin ap to kitne acche se lagaya...mujhe bilkul nahi laga sachmai"

Now daya also smile broadly..."sacchi...hehehe..accha tum so jao..mujhe bhi neend araha.." and he about to leave but suddenly his eyes catch the food plate...

"Arre..ya wala sabji to kaal banaya tha mumma ne..aj to ya nahi bana.. tum ya kyu kha raheho abhijeet?" Daya ask in confusion

Abhijeet look at daya and easily get he is really innocent and not familiar to him..he really not aware of this all hurtfull fact of society...

He think no to hurt the little heart by telling the truth..so he try to manage with "Nahi..wo mai...ha wo mujhe ya sabjipasand hai na..isliya..."

"Aww..phir to thik hai..accha tum khake so jana...good night "

And he left from there with the box...

A unknown happyness fill abhijeet heart...the musty food also taste good to him...

After filling the hungry tummy...wash all plates...lay down on mattress with a shooth in heart...

A/N-Sorry for late update..facing some personal problems..so sorry for late

Will try to update soon.

Thank you...


	3. Chapter 3

lovely support..

And i am really sorry for late update...exam picha hi nahi chorta.. :(

Stry:

Daya wake up ...after getting frehome outside...found abhijeet busy in setting breakfast..so he come to him and wish "good morning"

Abhijeet feel happy to find daya with smily face and the wish...many times he heared this words in mouth of orphan house authority members...but he dont know the actual meaning of this...yes in orphan house a school is present but it is hindi medium and above all the teaching service is really bad..as all teachers never take much care of study as the student have no guardian so no complain come...and orphanage authority never care for all this as all are just aware about their own profit pr buisness..so teachers always skip classes and all..so in this two years..he complete class two this year but he get really limited knowledge..

So the wish meke him confuse..so he only nod in smile..

"Accha ya sara kaam tum kyun karte ho?" Daya ask innocently

Abhijeet really feel embarrace to answer but tell after lowering his teary eyes "wo main naquer hu na"

"Naquer...per us uncle ne to kaha tha servant ho..phir?" Daya ask confusingly busy in playing with spoon

"Wo to pata nahi.."

"Ha mujhe bhi nahi maloom..accha servant hone pai sara kaam karna parta hai?"

"Ha sayed..."abhijeet tell in low tone and left for kitchen

Daya also get busy in playing..

Soon abhijeet return with food and tell daya "ap betho na..main khana deta hu"

Daya look at him and sit on chair in smile...

Same time his parents come in formal dress...after founding daya on dinning his mother tell "daya..tum yaha..maine kaha tha na tum abh apne room mai hi khana khaoge"

But his father tell in irritation tone "oh come on...daya humare sath bethega to kya problem hai...so please dont spoil my mood.."

So keep quite and they start taking breakfast...

After serving them foods abhijeet is about to leave but daya grab his wrist and tell "tum nahi khaoge?"

But 's angry shout dont give time to abhijeet to answer...she seperate daya hand from abhijeet with a jerk and tell in angry tone "Nahi wo yaha nahi khayega..."

"Leakin why mumma" daya ask confusingly or somehoe scaredly...

"Because he is servant of this huose...and you just keep quite and complete your meal.."

"Mumma servant hone par ek sath khana nahi milta?"

"Shut up daya...har baat pai questions...har waqt jubaan larana apne parents ke sath(grab daya and make him stand)chalo apne room mai..."

Daya's father try "arre..bacche ko khana" But his mumma interrupt with "ap chup rahiya...apne hi isse yaha allow kiya..dekh liya...isliya mai ise ya sab mai shamil hone nahi deta.."

She take daya to his room with "pure din yaha hi rehna...lunch bhi yahi karna...sham ko wapas ake agar kai bhi problem dikhai diya na mujhe phir dekhna..we will send ypu to nording soon..."

And she left

She come outside and tell abhijeet "khabardar jo mere bete ke sath ghulnamiln chaho to...naquar ho..usi had mai raho..." and she left for office in angry mood after grabing her belongs...

stand up with a sigh and tell abhijeet "Daya ka breakfast uske room mai deke ana...aur waqt pai lunch bji dedena..." and he also left house...

Abhijeet silently take the full plate which daya left sometime ago and enter into daya's room..

Daya is looking outside through winfow..so he come to him and tell "apka khana"

Daya sit up and his teary eyes hurt abhijeet who silently forwprd the plate..daya say "mujhe nahi khana..."

Abhijeet feel bad..he think for him daya get scold...so try "khalo..bukh lagnese bahot dard hota hai..."

"Nahi..nahi khana mujhe ...mere sare friends ko unlogoki mumma khila deti hai...mujhe kai nahi khilata..kai nahi..mujhe nahi khana..."daya say weeping tears

"Khalo..kai kabhi jaroor tumhe khilayega..." Abhijeet try to make him understand..

"Accha phir tum khilado.." daya say with hope

Abhijeet look at him shock..and tell "nahi...main kaise"

"Kyun...wo dekho(signaling a street boy who is feeding a little boy through window) wo boy bhi to khila raha hai...phir tum kyu nahi khila sakte.."Daya tell with sad face

"Wo to uska bhai hai..leakin mai"abhijeet tell in sad tone

"Bhai..haan maine book pai para hai...brother mean bhai..bhai kya hota hai?" Daya ask confusingly

Abhijeet feel lack of words but try "jo apko khana de ..dher sara pyar kare...bahat baatain kare..khele eksath"

"Aww..phir to tum mera bhai huye..tum khana dete ho..daantte nahi..matlab payar karte ho...baat bhi karte ho...to huye tum waisa wala bhai.." daya tell happyly

Abhijeet look at him in jerk...an unknown feeling cover his heart..first time someone make a relation with him ..ol the person is not know actual meaning of this relation..but this simple word is really imporent for one alone heart...

But the difference make abhijeet hesitate..so he tell in low tone"leakin meemsahab ne to mujhe tumse milne se mana kiya hai..."

"Tumhe bhi mana kiya hai..mujhe bhi..leakin tumse agar na milu to kaun mera bhai hoga..(after thinking some thing tell with glow face) idea..ya hum secret rakh lete hai ...jaise mai secretly ice cream khata hu..tv dekhta hu ..waise..mumma to office jati hai..to unhe pata nahi chalegi...to phir ya bhi waisa secret hoga..thik"

The secret word confuse abhijeet who try "sec..ret..ya kya"

"Arre...tumhe secret ka meaning nahi pata..."Daya tell shockingly

"Ha..wo muhhe ungreji nahi ata na.." Abhijeet tell embarracly

"Phir to hum same same huya...mujhe bhi hindi nahi ati thikse..pata hai main is year hindi mai bahat kam number laya...mumma bahot danti thi...(jumping from bed) ek minute ruko...(he go to book rack and after finding the meaning of secret from dictionary come to abhijeet again) ha ya humare bich khu..fiya raa raa.(checking the book again).ha..raaj rahega...ok"

Abhijeet nod with smile...

Daya also smile and tell "accha abh khila to do...mujhe bhook lagi hai na.." and he open his mouth...And abhijeet feed him with smile...Daya now clap in happyness which easyly got by abhijeet.. as he know what is the pain of lonliness...he can guess after seeing daya's parents behavior towords daya that he never get that like much love care company from his parents which make a alone world around daya...and the normal relation between them is missed by daya so much...a tear fell from abhijeet eye after remembering how always see towords the sweet relations like mother-son, father-daughter,brother-sister and shed tears...but he always take this as his bad luck..but daya..he have all relation but he is also alone..how much alone that a small thing like feeding is so importent to daya...and giving happyness to this innocent heart is really big thing to abhijeet...

Daya suddenly notice abhijeet teary eyes and become panic...he grab abhijeet hand with "kya huya...tum ro kyu raheho...accha tumhe bhook laga hai na..(sadly) mumma ne khana bhi nahi diya tumhe...(signaling hulf filled plate) tum ya khalo (abhijeet hurridly nod in no) nahi tum khao...(happyly) accha mai khilau tumhe...ek min" And he take a full spoon meal and forword to abhijeet who say "nahi nahi..ya tumhara khana hai..mai nahi lha sakta.."

And after placing the plate he run out from room...

A/N-I am really sorry yaar for the soo late update and the short update..exam is going on...time hi nahi mil raha..

Next update will surely long one...

Thank you...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Sorry is not correct word to make apologise to you all for this late update.. but i have nothing in my hand this days..so sorry yaar..and from now i will come minimum two times in a week...

And you who is really supporting me through your many rvws..pls tell me your name...i am really want to know you...i have a minimum brain to catch your try...i know you understand what i am talking..so pls let me know who are you?u can pm me also...but i am really thankfull to you... :) Hope to meet soon..right?

And thank you very much everybody..for your supports..rvws..and everything.. :)

Stry:

Abhijeet come in kitchen in running...his sigh is really fast...he gulp the saliva and murmer "nahi nahi...mai aisa nahi kar sakta...mai daya ke sath kai rishta nahi bana sakta...usmai aur mujh mai bahot jada fark hai...use kuch nahi pata kis cheej ka kya matlab hota hai...aur mai uska masoomiyat ka faida nahi utha sakta...mai uska khana nahi kha sakta...us mai mera kai haq nahi..aur agar ya sob baat unka ma baba ko pata lag gaya to..wo log daya ko bahot dantenge...aur mujhe bhi agar police ke hawale kar diya to (a fear pass on his body) Nahi..mai phir wo jagha mai nahi jana chata.."

Jerking his head he start his work..

After few minutes someone pull his shirt...so he turn back and found daya standing there and looking at him with inocence smile...

"Kuch chahiya tumko?" Abhijeet ask

"Nahi...(sweetly) mai to tumhe khelne ke liya bulane aya...(showing bat and small ball) ya dekho ..mai bat ball laya...chalo khelte hai..." daya tell excitedly

Abhijeet now feel really trouble as when he want to make distance with daya then daya try to come more close...and the inocence of the boy can make anyone close to him...but abhijeet's luck don't pernit him to become lucky and get daya as a friend...but is it really right? Is his luck not permit him...mmm...seems like no..

Here abhijeet try to deniy with "mujhe kaam hai...mai kaise khelunga...mujhe bahot kaam hai.."

"Please abhijeet (with puppy eyes) baas thorasa ...dekho thorasa waqt lalega ...please" daya request withcute face which melt abhiheet..

but abhijeet dont want to make trouble so try "nahi..abhi nahi...baad mai khelenge...tum abhi akela khelo ..."

Daya say sadly "cricket akela kaise khelunga...(happy tone) tumhe pata hai..main na bahot accha cricket khelta hu...roj khelta tha school mai..magar abhi school bandh haina exam ke baad...isliya khelna bhi off hai..(in low and dreamy tone )main kitne din se cricket nahi khela...roj dekhta hu window se...us park pai mere sare friend khelte hai...leakin mai nahi ja pata uaha...mumma gate lock karke office chali jati...mai baas roj unlogoko khelte huya dekhte reh jata hu...(now to abhijeet) thorasa khelo na mere sath..."

Now abhijeet is feeling really sad for daya...his heart is crying for daya..he really want to give little happyness to daya...but his hear and thought is not permiting him...so he get confused to do anything...

Here seeing abhijeet in silent mood daya place the bat ball in kitchen floor..and take the plate from sink and try to wash it which stun abhijeet who snatch the plate from him with "kya kar raheho daya...?"

Daya look at him with "mujhe pata hai..mumma tumhe kaam na complete honese dantengi..aur isiliya tum khel nahi khelraheho...isliya tumhara hisse ka thora kaam kar rahahu..phir kaam khatam hone ke baad to tum kheloge na mere sath?" Daya ask with hope

Abhijeet look at him in shock...someone doing his work for playing...always everybody tell him to do work..many times he get scold hit for playing in life..but today full reverse thing is happened infront of him...it's really a touchy thing which easyly moist his eyes...but he quickly come out from his think and grab daya's hand..wash them in sink...and tell after grabing his plam "nahi daya...tumhe ya sob kaam karne ki kai jaroorat nahi hai..sara kaam mai baad mai kar lunga...(pulling daya outside) chalo khelte hai ..."

Daya smile ear to ear and follow abhijeet...but suddenly renember something and run towrds kitchen in excitement..take bat ball from kitchen and come back..

Now abhijeet ask "accha bolo..kaha pai khelna hai?"

Daya give the ball to abhijeet and tell "arre yaha pai hi khelenge na..yahi humara playground hai...(taking his position) chalo ball karo.."

Abhijeet look at daya in shock with "daya yaha pai kaise khelenge hum..kitne mehenga mehenga saman hai yaha pai..ball lagnese toot jayega to?"

Daya dont take the matter seriously so tell in excitement "kuch nahi hoga...tum ball to koro.."

Abhijeet noded unwillingly and tell "thik hai...leakin dhierese khelna daya(daya noded in smile)...kuch toot gaya to mushkil hoga" And throw the first ball...

Here daya is really happy..and playing openly in excitement which tensed abhijeet but dont want to interrupt in daya's happyness...

After seven eight ball daya target the ball and hit the ball with full strenth with shouting "Sixxx"

Same time a crashing sound come...abhijeet look at the sorce and found the ball hit the stylish water jug placing over dinnig table..and breakt into many pices...abhijeet run towords it in shock...and stand in fear...

Daya also come behind him..and tell after grabing abhijeet plam in fear "oppss..abh kya hoga abhi?..mumma to mujhe bahot dantainge.."

Abhijeet compose himself after finding daya in fear...so tell with force smile "kuch nahi hoga...tum abh apne lamre mai jaao...mai ya saaf kardunga daya..tum jao abh..."

Daya sadly look at abhijeet in who smile so he left to his room after grabing the bat ball in slow step...

Abhijeet sigh and start to clear the place...

Here in late evening daya's parents enter into house which make abhijeet tensed...but luckly they dont notice missing jug...

Abhijeet sigh in relife and murmer "ufhh..abh to bach gaya...leakin raat mai khane ke waqt to unlogko pata chal hi jayega (a fear pass on his body but he control himself with) jo bhi hoga...baas chupchap sehna parega..."

At night as per order abhijeet serve daya his dinner in hjs room silently...come out and set dinner table..sokn Mr. And come out from their room which increase abhijeet and daya's fear who is siting on bed untouching the dinner plate in fear..

Suddenly tell "ay lerka..table pai pani kyu nahi rakha...ja jaldi paani leke aa.."

Abhijeet run to kitchen in fear and take the water bottle..so ask "bottle kyu laya..jug kaha hai?"

Now abhijeet feel really trouble...seeing no other option he say in shaking tone "w..wo dhone ke waqt haat se gir kar toot gaya wo jug.."

stand up in jerk...and jerk abhijeet with shout "teri itni himmat...itna mehenga jug toor diya..(grabing his hair) uska kimaat kya hai pata hai..(leaving him) tera tankha se bhi bahot jada..abh kun dega uska paisa...do mahiney ka tankha to legaya wo agency wale..abh paisa kaun dega..(remembering something) thik hai..aj se tera raat ka khana bandh..jabtak iska paisa na wosul karlu mai..."

try to interrupt but tell angryly "ap bilkul chup rahiya.." which stop him so with irritation he leave the dinning..

And she pick all plates and putting all in fridge lock it amd left to their room without checkimg daya who is crying silently standing behind door with "sab mere karon huya..(angryly) leakin abhijeet bhi to mujhe sach nahi balne diya...

He remember..

 _in noon abhijeet enter into daya's room with food tray..._

 _Daya look at him with sad eyes..abhijeet silently placed the tray over table and about to leave the room when daya tell "tum tension maat karo abhi...mai mumma ko sab nata dunga.."But abhijeet intrtrupt with "nahi daya..tum kuch nahi balna...unlogoko kisi bhi tareekese pata nahi chalna chahiya ki mai khel raha tha tumhare sath...agar ya baat unlogoko pata chal gaya to wo log mujhe ghar se nikal denge (Daya nodded in no in fear) phir tum kuch nahi balna daya...(noticing daya's teary eyes) arre ro maat..kuch nahi hoga...thora datenge...baas...chalo tum khalo...mai chalta hu..kaam hai"_

 _And he left the room leaving little mind in tension.._

Daya after coming out from his thought tell "abhi thik bhi to ksha tha..mumma go dante hai abhijeet se baat karnese..leakin abh kya hoga...abhi ko to bhook laga hoga..bina khaye kaise rahega wo...(after a sec) ha..mumma papa to so gaya hoga..mai abhi ko mere khana se hulf dedeta hu..."and he happyly take the plate and come out from his room with slow and silent step and go to the kitchen...

He enter into kitchen and found abhijeet is sitting on ground attaching his head on knee...Daya come and sit infront of him which alert abhijeet...he look up and found daya so clear his teary eyes with "kya huya daya" but suddenly daya hug him with teary voice as "abhi..sorry abhi..mera jid ke wajase tumhe itni takleef ho raha hai...(weeping) tumhe jorse bhook laga hai na..(angryly) mera mumma bahot buri hai..tum dekna mai kabhi mumma se baat nahi larunga..." Seperating from abhijeet he pick the plate and forword to abhijeet with "abhijeet ya dekhi..main khana laya...ajse ya hulf tumhara...hulf mera..thik"

Abhijeet look at daya then his food and tell "nahi daya..kai baat nahi...ek din la hi to baat hai..waisebhi main pehle kitne din bina khaye reh leta tha ...mujhe takleef nahi hogi..tum khalo"

"Nahi nahi...(strubornly) agar tum nahi khaoge to main bhi nahi khaunga..baas.." Daya tell in strong tone enough to his age...

"Leakin daya (noticing daya angry eyes) accha thorasa khata hu..uske baad kai jid nahi..." abhijeet tell

Daya smile big and forword the bite and abhijeet take it smilingly...

Abhijeet dont know why he never able to make distance with daya...his big eyes..inocent smile always pull him towrds daya..so their friebdship get strong in this 20/22 days...they always play together but oviudly no the cricket on daya's jid..they take their lunch together as from morning to late evening they live alone in home as daya's parents go to their office..but after evening and on sunday they dont talk to eachother much...as now the little two really take much care to their secret friebdship...

One day in dinning at morning :

"Suniya...kalse daya ka new class mai admission hai aur parsu se uska school start hone wala hai..so kal leave lena..school jana hai" tell to his husband who neded..

Here abhijeet left the place with sad face ...he enter into kitchen with sad murmer "kalse daya school jayega...phir to hum na ek sath khel payenge na kha payenge..kalse sayed phir kabhi mai daya se khul ker baat nahi kar paunga...(remembering something) kai baat nahi...wo parega sekhega...kitna accha to hoga..phir hum raat mai to milenge hi.." and he engage in his work but a sadness dont leave him...

Soon daya's parents leave the home so daya come run to him and tell abhijeet "abhi..pata hai..kaal se mujhe school jana hai..(happyly) mera friends se milunga kitne din baad..aur pata hai..(but stop noticing abhijeet sad face ask ) kya huya abhi?"

Abhijeet tell in low tone "daya kaal se tum schooljaoge...apne sare dost se miloge phir mete sath to aur nahi kheloge na"

Daya look at him for few sec then start to lough which confuse abhijeet...daya stop and tell "wo to mera friends hai ..thori hi tumhara jaisa hai kai jo unlogose khelke tumse na khelu.."

"Leakin tumhara ma baba honge na jab tum lautoge" abhijeet tell sadly

"Aww..kyu mumma papa office nahi jayega?"

"Aain...mujhe kya pata?" Abhijeet tell shockingly

"Phir wo log kaise mera sath honge..mera to morning schiol hai na..main to 12 baje ghar ajaunga..(happyly) phir eksath khelenge.. tum mujhe agar khilana bhool gaya to dekhna..."

"Ha tu bhulne dega tab na..kya daya kabhi memsahab ko pata lag gaya na to sedha bayar main" abhijeet tell teasingly

Daya hug him with "phir to main bhi bahar..hehehe"

"Accha...choro abh..(seperating) kaam hai.." abhijeet tell

Daya leave him and stand beside him..and try to help abhikeet in work who tell "daya...chupchap udhar jake khara raho..ek bhi kaam kiya to mai aj nahi khelunga"

Daya make a face and stand in one corner eating abhijeet's ears...

Usually daya join his school..he go to school in morning and come back in early noon...after that they enjoy alot...slowly the little heasitation which had in abhijeet heart vanished ...so now their friendship get more strong in this little ages...

One day at afternoon daya tell abhijeet "abhi..aj mai niche jau thorider? Dekho log kitne maje se football khel rahe hai..(sadly) yaha to football nahi khel pate kuch tootne ke darse..(pulling abhijeet) tum bhi chalo..ek sath khelenge..bahot maja ayega"

Abhijeet take out his hand and tell "nahi daya..main nahi jaunga..aur tum bhi maat jao..memsahab dantenge phir"

"Aww..abhi main school se lautta hu to keymere paas rehta hai..to main kab bahar gaya unhe kaise pata chalega...mai to unke pehle hi laut aunga...abh jau?"

Abhijeet look at his hope full eyes and noded in yes..

So daya left in smile...

But soon daya come back crying which panic abhijeet so he ask grabing daya worridely "kya huya daya?"

"Abhi..ya dekho wo saam bhaiya ne mujhe dhakke marke gira diya..main uske team ko goal de diya na isliya..ya dekho (showing his knee) cut gaya mera knee.."

Now abhijeet get really angry..so he grab daya and left the house..come on parking where all is playing..

Now abhijeet ask "saam kaun hai daya?"

Daya point his finger towords a little big aged boy named saam..now abhijeet come to saam and push saam in force who fall down ground which stunned all...grab daya's hand and run from there and lock the home door after entering..

Daya now tell "yeyyy...mera abhi sabse strong...kaise gira diya us saam ko...hehehe"

Abhijeet take the first aid box and wash daya's wound with little blow...

Abhijeet also dont know why he get so much angry after noticing daya's wound...he know he did a wrong thing but now nothing is in hand...

At late evening daya looks up founding a high voice of his mother so he come out from room and found his mother is scolding abhijeet "ghar ka naquar hoke tu us lerke ko dhakka mara..pata hai uska baba is society ka secretary hai..tera itna himmat ki tu humara naak katata hai society mai...haan"

Now daya come out with "mumma..leakin saam bhaiya ne hi to pehle mujhe dhakka mara"

Now his mother leave abhijeet and grab daya with "shut up daya..ek to bina bataya gharse bahar gaya..upor se larai kiya..abh is naquer ko bachane aya.. (pulling daya to his room) chalo apne room mai..chaloo..."

And she lock daya in his room...

And she left to her room leaving two little heart in hurt...

Next day as usual daya go to school..

In tiffin time he sit on his chair silently so his best friend come and sit beside him and ask "kya huya daya..chalo na khelte hai"

"Nahi ravi..."

"Kya huya...mumma ne phirse daanta tujhe.."

"Ravi..mumma bahot buri hai..kaal phir se abhi ko dants..aur mujhe bhi..tu bol main kya karu?"daya tell sadly

"Tu bhaag ja abhi ko leke.. (daya look at him in confusion)ha re..main na kaal ek cinrma dekha mummy papa ke sath..usmai na wo bhai uski behen ko leke bhaag gaya ghar se..tu bhi bhaag ja.."Ravi tell

"Aww..sach..phir kai nahi datenge abhi ko?"daya ask with big eyes

"Arre thori na kai dhoond payega tumlogo ko jo dantenge "ravi answer

Suddenly the ringbell buzz so they left their convo their..but the talk struck on daya's mind...

After two days one evening door bell rang so abhijeet come and open the door but a tight slap fell him on ground...now pull him up grabing his collar with "you b******..tera itna himmat..tu mera bete ka brain wash kiya...usko humare khilap bharkata hai...kya kya bola tu mere bete ko..haan..wo school mai easy competition main parents ke paragraph pai humare naam pai bura bura baat likhta hai..likhta hai hum monster jaisa horrible hai..teacher ne hume school mai bulake kitna insult kiya..sab tere karon huya...kyu kiya bata..haan (slaping again)bota.. kya kiya uske dimaag ke sath.."

Now daya come outside from room and try to free abhijeet from his mother hand with hard cry "choro mere abhi ko..tum to sach mai monster ho...main jo likha correct likha..choro mere abhi ko.."

But his mother push him hard and he also fall on ground ...now she take a candel stand and about to hit abhijeet...but suddenly daya standup..push his mother hard and grabing abhijeet hand run out from the house...

A/N-Once again sorry friends...really very very sorry..

Agge se aisa na hone ka pura kashish karungi mai...

Thank you very much for your time...

And...HAPPY NEW YEAR in advance...

Will meet in next year..hehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Thank you soo much frnds..really thanks who are supporting me in my this poor try..

Stry:

They just run out in secound from house lefting in great shock who take few secounds to stable herself from the sudden fall..and this is enough to duo for escape..

Here before the watchman understand anything duo left the the premises...

also come running behind them with shout "daya...ruko..i say stop...daya stop...wathman stop them...catch them..."

But when the watchman understand the matter duo already escape from the area...

After running for few minutes abhijeet slowly get the matter which is confusing and sudden for him also...so he stop and stop daya with "daya ruko...ya kya kiya tumne...bhaag aye gharse..abh memsahab to.."

But daya interruput with "arre ruke kyun..bhago..run" and he try to run but abhijeet stop him with

"Nahi daya..chalo wapas chalte hai..."

"Nahi abhi...mumma tumhe maar dalenge...aur mujhe bhi"Daya tell grabing abhijeet hand in scare

"Kuch nahi hoga..mai maafi mang lunga ..."With that abhijeet try to turn back

But daya stop him with "nahi abhi..munma ek baar hume pakar liya to tumhe aur mujhe bahot marengi..phir mujhe bording bhej degi..tumhe aur jada maregi...phir hume kabhi milne nahi degi.."

Abhijeet gulp in fear and pain but try "Daya wo tumhara ma baap hai..tumhe kuch nahi bolegi...chalo wapas chalte hai"

But the same time daya's mother voice come "watchman..wo dono woha khara hai..pakro...daya..mai tumhe itna marumga tum soch bhi nahi sakte...abh bhi keh raha hu ruk jao warna accha nahi hoga...aur ***** ka baccha...ruk ja...mere bete ko bhagata hai..police mai dalunga tujhe.."

Now in fear duo again start to run and soon mix in crowdof a market area...

Abhijeet know it is very wrong...but his little heart have no courrage to face this time and some how he dont want to miss daya also..

Here after running for few more minutes duo stop with high sigh..and abhijeet ask "abh..hum kaha jayenge daya?"

Daya look at him with "aww...ya to Ravi ne bataya hi nahi ki log bhag ke kaha jata hai.."

Abhijeet look at him with shocking tone "ya ravi kaun hai..aur bhag ke kaha jana hai wo kaise batayega?"

Daya look here and there with "arre usne hi to bhag jane ko kaha...(thinking something) accha tumhare ghar chalte hai..chalo.."

Abhijeet look at him with sad eyes and tell lowering his eyes "mera kai ghar nahi hai daya"

"Kya ...phir tum kaha rehte the?" Daya ask confusingly

"Kahi aur jagha rehta tha" abhijeet tell remembering his bad orphanhouse memory..

"Phir chalo..wohi chalte hai.."but abhijeet grab his hand in fear with "nahi..main woha nahi jaunga aur tumbhi nahijaoge"

Daya look at him for sometime and tell "accha..i understand..wo jagha bording jaida gandha hai..(in understanding tone)thik hai nahi chalte...leakin hum abh jaye kaha?"

Abhijeet nodded in no and grabing eachother hand start walk again...

Slowly the evening dark become more dark as late nighe come in their life like their fortune...

Soon duo become tired..

Daya sit on a breanch of a roadside colosed tea stall..After look at opposite side dhaba where many people taking their dinner..

He look at abhijeet who sitting beside him and tell "abhi..bahot jorse bhook lagi hai.."

Abhijeet look at him and after thinking stand up with "accha..tum yahi betho...main abhi aya"

And he come to the dhaba and after thinking for one minutes come to the owner type person of dhaba with "kaka jee..do roti doge mujhe?"

The owner look at him and tell after looking his messy condition and dress "paisa haina ...ya phir aise hi leke bhaag jayega?"

Abhijeet look at him and tell in lower tone "paisa to nahi hai.."

"Phir nikal yahase..ja wakt barbad maat kar.." the person say irritatingly

Abhijeet look at opposit site of road and found daya looking at the foods with hope..

so he tell again in pleading tone "do roti ki hi to baat hai dedona kaka...accha main badle mai apki bartan dho detahu...ya ap jo bale kar deta hu"

"Arre..tankha deke log rakha hu main insob kamo ke liya..khamokha tujhe kyun roti du bey..chal nikal" kaka tell with angry tone

"Accha udhar rakh lijiya...main baad main daam de dunga" abhijeet again try

"Ha..tu bola aur main maan liya..aur waise dekhke to lagta hai rasta mai rshta hai..ek raat bina khaye raha nahi jata..raja ka beta hai...haan" the dhabba person tell in teasing tone

Abhijeet tell "mere liya nahi kaka..mujhe nahi chahiya khana..wo mera bhai haina uaha (signaling towords daya) usko bahot bhook laga hai..wo bahot bare admi ka beta haina..to kabi bhooka nahi raha na pehle.."

"Buddhu samajha hai mujhe. Tera bhai bare ghar ka baccha..(pushing abhijeet) chal nikal yaha se..nikal"And he pysh abhijeet hard but one young grab him with.."arre sahmalke..(to dhaba owner) oye bacche ko dhakka deta hai..jaldi char roti de..(the owner give roti fastly) kaha hai tere bhai..chal use khilake ate hai.."And he come with abhijeet to daya..

Seeing an unknown person with abhijeet daya stand up and grab abhijeet hand tightly..

The person look at daya and give roti to him with "ya le..khale..aur jaldi chal mere sath"

Abhijeet now look at the person with shock and tell after gdabing daya's hand more tighyly "kahan jayenge hum..nahi nahi...hum kahi nahi jayenge apke sath"

The person smirk teasingly with "alllee..allee mera baccha..darta kyun hai..bahot accha jagha hai...aur bhi dher sare baccha hai uha pai...(grabing daya's cheeck) chaloge na abh?"

Abhijeet free daya from him with "choriya use..ap jaiya..hum nahi jayenge apke sath..."

Now the person get angry and tell roughly "chup...itna bawal maat dikha mujhe..samjha..waise tujhe nahi jana to maat ja...kya kimaat hai tera jo tujhe le jau...(again grabing daya who is looking scared) kimaat to iska hai...ameer admi ka beta hai (pulling the gold chain in daya's neck) accha khasa kamai ho jayega iske jariye...(to abhijeet) tu bhag yahase...(in threating tone) leakin kisiko bataya to accha nahi hoga..." and he try to apart daya from abhijeet who bite the hand of the person and run after grabing daya's hand tightly with "daya jaldi bhag..."

The man also run behind them...

Duo enter into a local railway station and noticing a train they enter in it...same time the train start..

After composing their fast sigh daya hug abhijeet with "abhi..wo gandhe uncle mujhe le to nahi jayaga na?"

"Nahi daya...dekh wo admi hume pakr hi nahi paya...tu dar maat..main hu na tere sath" abhijeet tell after huging him back...

Daya after few secs seperate and tell incocently forwording his plam with 4 rotis "abhi..humne to wo uncle ko unki roti wapas hi nahi kiya"

Abhijeet smile hearing this amd tell "kai baat nahi daya..tum khalo ya.."

Now daya smile big after getting his boss permision and start to eat..but suddenly stop with "aww..main to tumhe dena bhul hi gaya...(forwarding roti) ya lo"

"Nahi..tum khao..(seeing suspicious eyes) jaldi lo..hum utar jayenge agle estation par" abhijeet tell after standing

"Utar kyun jayenge hum?" Daya ask with eating

"Humare paas kai tickit to nahi hai..agar pakar liya to..tum jaldi lo" abhijeet tell

Daya get busy with eating but abhijeet tell "daya tumko apne pata maloom hai?"

Daya nodes in yes with "ha..kyun?"

Abhijeet sit beside him and tell after grabing his plam "daya..kal subha tumhe tumhara ghar chor aunga main (daya take his plam with jerk) baat sun daya..hum aj bhaag aye us gandhe admi ka hath se..agar kal kai aur tujhe pakrke legaya to..."

"Nahi..main tumhe chorke nahi jaunga..aur kai pakarne aya to hum phir aj ki tarha bhag jayenge" daya tell in teary tone

"Nahi daya...accha hum jayenge kahan..kai jagha nahi hai rehne ko..aj roti leke bhag aya..leakin kaal kya khilaunga tujhe..paisa kaam kuch bhi to nahi hai humare paas...tu baas apna pata bata..subha kisi acche admi se rasta puchke tujhe ghar lautadunga..aur phir main bhaag jaunga" abhijeet tell with dad tone

Daya hug abhijeet with "tum nahi chaloge mere sath..phir main bhi nahi jaunga...mujhe khana bhi nahi chahiya abhi..baa tum mujhe mumma ke paas chorke maat jao.."

Abhijeet sigh helplessly with "accha accha..chup hoja..(train stop) chal yaha pai utar jate jai..." and they come down from train and start walk towords exit..

But suddenly some police officers come with some railpolice and stop them with "ay..ruko.."

Abhijeet's grip autometicly loose from daya's hand...

Duo look at them in fear..but daya try "kya huya uncle"

"Come with us..." tell one officer and order to juniors "inform his parents..we are resque their son...and tell them to come to xxx police station..

Two officer take them and after taking them in jeap...they left the station area for police station..

All way abhijeet justing in silence and daya asking him many quoestions like "hum kaha jarehe hai abhi?..mumma to nahi ayegi na?...hume marenge kya?...tum chup kyun ho abhi?...uncel hune kahan le jaraha hai?..."

And the journey stop with no answer...The officer take them in police station and make them sit on chair...

Duo are sitting in silence as daya become scare seeing the enveroment..so after grabing abhijeet hand tightly sit in silence...

Soon daya's parents enter and daya's mother come running in tears and hug daya in cry with "mera baccha..kahan chola gaya tha...thank god..mill gaya...chalo ghar chalte hai"

Daya seperate himself and hide behind abhijeet with "nahi..abhi..chalona yahase..chalo"

Just a tear drop fell from abhijeet eyes..

Daya's father come forword and tell to abhijeet "mere bete ko gharse leke bhagta hai..agwah karne ki kashis karta hai...kya karne wala tha uske sath?bechne wala tha..kai gang ke sath contact haina tera (abhijeet just noded in know) jhut maat bol..(to officer) officer ya lerka humare bete ko kidnap karbe ki kashis kiya tha..is lerka ke sath apko jo karna hai kijiya...hum baas abhi humare bete ko lrke yaha se jana chata hu.."

Daya grab abhijeet shirt with "nahi papa..abhi ne kuch nahi kiya..(in fear)aplog kya karoge abhike sath...uske sath kuch maat karo...mujhe aplogoke sath nahi jana..mujhe abhijeet ke sath rehna hai"

But his father come and take him in his lap with force with "daya..shut up..chalo yahase.."

One police officer also come and grab abhijeet hardly who just crying silently...

Here Mr. And start to left the place with daya who continueusly shouting "choro mujhe..abhi ko choro..uncle abhi ko choro..mujhe nahi jana..."But no one is their to hear the little soul

Abhijeet just keep looking at daya's going figure and teary face..but no word come out from his mouth..just silent tears roll down from his eyes making making problem to see the only relation of his life last time in life..as he know meeting with daya is may be imposible for him...

Solwly totally Daya become out of view of abhijeet..and last time just a shout hit his ear as "abhhiiiii..."

A/N-I dont want to say sorry for late..because i know it is not correct word to cover my fault...

Sorry for mistakes and all..

Will meet after 13th january...

Stay safe :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Main sorry kahungi to pitai to nahi korenge meri...hehehe

Thank you soo muucchh to you all who are till supporting me after bearing so much delay and mistakes..thank u all..

Stry:

"Dayyaa" a figure sit with a jerk with this low shout...

After grasping the situation he touch his face and feel the sweat drops on face..

After a sigh the figure left the bed and coms to balcony...

The cold weather slowly make him little relax...

And a low whisper disturbe the silent night little like "phiese wohi swapna..."

After a sigh..."waise ya swapna hi to wo ek tareeka hai jiske jariya main daya ko dekh sakta hu..wo masoom cehera ko dekh pata hu...jo aj bhi meere ander ek khusi bhar deta hai..thik wo pehle din ki tarha...(looking at dark) aur sach kahu to ya swapna mujhe apne sachhai se bhi milata hai...us abhijeet se milta hai jo bilkul besahara tha..dar dar ke jene wala wo abhijeet hi mujhe mera aj ko behterin aur majboot banane mai maddad karta hai..."and a sad smile come on his face..

Now he again come to his room after relaxing his mind little...and lay down again on bed with open eyes...

"Daya...ya naam aur wo bachpan ki sakal...ya do chij ke ilwya kuch bhi to maloom nahi...pata nahi kaha pai hai abh...kaisa dikhta hai wo bhi maloom nahi...ya daba bhi nahi karta ki dekhke hi pehchan lunga..samne se gujar jane se bhi to nahi pehchan paunga usse...itne saal jo gujar gaya...sab kuch badal gaya..sakal se leke kismat tak...(with a smile)aj mere paas sab kuch hai...ma baap..ha saga nahi..leakin unse bhi jada...apni pehchan..respect..daulat..paisa..sob kuch ...leakin pata nahi kyun main daya ko nahi bhul pata..har din usi ke kheyal atte hai ...(turning towords window) usse to sayed abh main yaad bhi nahi(sad sigh) rakhna bhi nahi chahiya...kaun tha main uska jo yaad rakhe...leakin wo to tha na mera pehla dost..pehla rishta..chahe ya jamana mane na mane ya baat..phir kaise bhul jau usse...(after a gap) pata nahi kabhi milega bhi ya nahi...milne se bhi to sayed kuch nahi bota paunga usse ki wo mere liya kya hai...(with closed eyes) leakin ek baar baas mila do usse bhagwan...please"

Next day:

Abhijeet open his eyes feeling someone touch on his forehead...

"Good morning Maa.."he tell after grabing the plam softly

His mother smile and say "kya baat hai..aj itni der se good morning ho raha hai mere beta ka"

Abhijeet stand up from bed with "kuch nahi ma..kaal thora tired tha na..isliya thora jada soo gaya...(mother noded)ap chalo niche..main abhi ready hoke ata hu" and he enter into washroom...

Soon he join dinning where a aged man is waiting for him...

So he wish "Good morning baba..sorry main thora late hogaya"

"Koi baat nahi beta...and very very good morning..."the man tell smilingly

Soon abhijeet's mother come with breakfast with "chaliya jaldi nashta kijiya..(to abhijeet) jaldi nashta kar...abhi to late hogaya kehke bhaag jayega.."

"Hahaha..kya ma tum bhi...leakin dekho aj main sach mai late hu..so (sipping the juice in one go) main chalta hu"

And he stand up and before his mother say anything left after giving a quick hug with "ghar ake tum jitna chahogi utna kha lunga..abh bye"

"Ha ha..pata hai kitna khayega..(to his husband) ap kya mushkura raha hai..jaldi khayiya..ek to usse kuch nahi bolte..na thikse sota hai..(inmurmer) pata nahi kya karta hai pura din..baas sare logo ka khabar dhundta rehta hai aur tellycast karta rehta hai tv pai..sob logose dushmani karke rakha hai..kya jaroorat hai in sabkaamo ka..kyun tere siwa kai nahi hai kya desh mai..sare sacchai tujhe hi sab ke samne lana hai"

His husband smile on his murmer and tell "arre aise hi to nahi baan gaya uske news channel desh ka no 1 channel...aur tum phikar maat karo..jo log sacchai ka sath deta hai unhe bhagwan khud rakaha karta hai...aur deah mai aj bhi aisa cororeo insaan hai jo sacchai ke liya lar raha hai..apne desh ke raksha ke liya lar raha hai (naughtyly) abh tumhe apne bete ke siwba kai dikhai nahi deta wo alag baat hai..."

"Ha...kuch nahi dikhta mujhe mere bete ke bina..(teary tone) kitne intejaar ke baad to mila hai hume..kaun hai humara uske siwba...ap to pura din apne kaamo mai husy rehte the..main in haato se pala hai usse..apko kya pata ma ka dar kya hota hai...(weeping tears) chaliya ap khayiya...main kitchen mai hu..."

And she left living his husband in thought...

 _a young aged police officer enter in a police station giving a tension bar to other officers present in the police station..._

 _All greed him with respect and tensed face.._

 _The head of station come forward with "arre sir ap achanak aj yaha...inquarry to kal hone wala tha na.."_

 _"Ha..leakin phir aplog to tayar hoke rehte..pata kaise chalta ap log kitne acche kaam karte hai" the officer tell teasingly_

 _Suddenly his eye caught a thing...A child is sitting in the small attached lockup with down head..._

 _He look towords the incharge who tell after grapping the meanin full look"sir..wo kidnaping case hai..ek bare ghar mai kaam karta tha aur usi ghar ka chotasa bacche ko leke bhag gaya tha ...(proudly)humne jaldse jald pakar ke hawalat mai daal diya..aur bacche ko uake parents ke hawale kar diya"_

 _"Arre wah bare acche kaam kiya hai apne...(now rudely) apko kanoon ke bare mai kuch pata bhi hai ya phir aiae hi baan gaye officer...ek bacche ko ap kaise rakh sakte hai lockup mai...21 saal umar ke pehle ek bacche ko lockup pai rakhna allow nahi hai chahe gunha jo bhi ho...aur ap ek 9/10 saal ke bacche ko lockup pai dala hai..kyun inlogo ke liya banaya gaya home pai kya ap rehenge.." the officer tell_

 _Now the incharge found himself in trouble so try to manage "wo kaal raat ko hi to pakra..abhi bhejne hi"_

 _But the officer interrupt with "chup.."_

 _And he open the door of lockup after taking key from constable..and grab the child who is looking soo scared and try to free himself with "maine kuch nahi kiya..choriya mujhe.."_

 _Slowly he take him out from lock up after grabing his hand..and make him sit on chair and ask "daro nahi beta..botao apka naam kya hai?"_

 _The child look at him with teary eyes and tell in low tone "abhijeet"_

 _The officer suddenly notice some mark on his face and hand of torture so asked after grabing his plam "kaise chot laga beta ...botao kisne mara hai tumhe?"_

 _But abhijeet keep silent so he tell "in police wale ne mara?"_

 _He noded in no which relax the incharge ..._

 _"Phir kisne mara...jinlogo ke ghar kaam karte the wo kog?"_

 _Now abhijeet noded in yes.._

 _The officer take sigh and tell afrer a gap "accha beta tumhara ma baap kai?"_

 _A low answer stop his mouth like "pata nahi..."_

 _"Accha thik hai...tum botao kya huya tha? Kyun bacche ko leke nikle the gharse?"_

 _Now abhijeet noded in no and tell hurridely in teary tone "nahi nahi ...main leke nahi bhaga...wo men sahab mujhe pgooldaan se marne wala tha to daya mere haath pakar kar ghar se bhag aya...maine kuch nahi kiya..mujhe chir dijiya.."_

 _"Ha ha..tum chup ho jaao.." the officer tell and turn to incharge with "sun liya sachchai..apne bacche ko dhoond ke uske parents ko diya ya acchi baat hai..leakin ya baccho ne kyun kiya ek baar jaanch to karna chahiya na..ya phir iska hoke bolne wala kai nahi to bina poochtach ke lock up mai daal diya aur mamla khatam...haan..."_

 _The incharge keep quite...so the officer again tell "thik hai..last time apko warning de raha hu..agge se dhiyqan rakhna..(grabing abhijeet hand) aur isse main apne sath le ja raha hu...ap iske naam pai jo bhi writing complain hai wo phar ke phek dijiya...wo apke liya bhi sahi hoga...aur mind it i will adopt the child so i dont want in future my aon face any peoblem regarding this matter..." And he leave with a confuse abhijeet and lefring all in shock_

 _A young lady open the door with "arre ap aj itne jaldi" but she stop after finding a small tiny boy with expressive eyes...so stop and miss in his innocencent face..._

 _"aj tumhare liya ek tofa laya hu...mujhe pura umeed hai ki tum mera tophe ka pura kadar aur swamman karogi..ya raha tumhara tofa (forwarding abhijeet) humara beta...abhijeet"_

 _The woman look at him with shock..slowly her eyes fillup with tears.._

 _She sit on his knees and simplely hug abhijeet with "mera bacchaaa..."_

"Arre..ap abhi bhi yahi hai..jaldi kijiya.." the same woman voice take hin from his past visit..

After jerking head in smile he start to finish his left food

In a news channel office:

"Sir...ya bahot bara business man hai..ap ek baar soch lijiya phirse ya tellycast karne ka permission dene se pehle" a young lady request abhijeet

"Rumi...aise darna kab chorogi tum...(stop rumi from telling more) ya kai pehle baar nahi hai..tum nayi ayi ho..so i just advise you to remember always the rule of our channel 'if i can able to find the truth,you all also definately will get to know the truth' understand? So ramesh ko wakt pai ya tellycast karne ko kaho.."

Rumi just noded and about to leave abhijeet call her and tell "accha suno..ya ramesh ko bolna ki mujhe thora kaam hai...to main nikal raha hu...baki sob usse manage karne ko kehna..."

And he left the place after taking his belongs and lappybag..

In car:

"Pata nahi aj kyun kaam pai dil nahi laga...accha hi hai..kaam ki wajase kitne dinse nahi mil paya baccho se...aj thora wakt bita lunga..."

Soon his car stop infront of a small building having a big hording 'Little Flowers Orphan House'

So many children are playing in the attach big play ground and a attach garden cum park...

He enter after ordering the watchman to taking out the boxes of food and toy...

Many children are playing there...suddenly his eye caught a unknown figure playing with children...

He is about to go towords park suddenly a aged man come with "arre..abhijeet baba ap...kaise ho beta?"

"Ha kaka...wo admi kaun hai kaka?" Abhijeet ask

Noticing the person "arre wo..wo bahot acche admi hai...aksar ata rehta hai..baccho ko khilona khaba deta hai..unlogoke sath khelta hai..."

"Accha..naam kya hai?ap personaly pehchante hai unhe?" Abhijeet tell confusingly

"Nahi beta naam to maloom nahi..wo piu beti saam ki haat chura kar road pai agaya tha school se ane ke wakt ..tabh ek accident se bachaya ya lerka...usdin ata hai yaha pai..bacche logoko bahot pasand hai unlogoka nayewale uncle."kaka tell sadly

"Kya...phir apne unhe ander kaise ane diya...apne identity check kiya?(after getting negeative response) hey bhagwan..arre kaun hai..accha hai bura hai jane bina ander ane diya...agar uska irada kuch galat huya to..agar baccho ko kisi tarha nuksan paunchaya to...(relaxing himself finding sadness of kaka) accha kaka...ap rukiya..main dekhta hu...ap ander jaiya..."

and he turn to go to park..but suddenly turn with "kaka..i am sorry..ap please dil pai maat lena.." and he enter into park..

One fair tall well built guy is playing with kids like a another kid..soooo much loughing voice is making the envo joy full...

Abhijeet keep looking at the guy...

A/N-Soorryyy for so much late..

Please forgive my mistakes...

Will meet after 25th...

And guest who tell about swabdhan india..dear i am not viewer of this show..but u can say some idea is taken from crime petrol ...thank u soo much

Duo's love-yaar i will complete the story surely..u dont worry..thank u

Thank u all for yours time..

Take care :)


	7. Chapter 7

Stry:

Suddenly the person notice abhijeet...as well some children also notice him and they run to him together with loud voice as "Bhaiyaaa"

The man also come behind them and stand behind children...

Now abhijeet look at daya after freeing from children as they now busy with their gifts serving by kaka..

The person come forward with "sorry..main apka permission liya bina hi yaha aya hu..i am so sorryy"

Abhijeet smile lightly "its ok..and ya if you dont mind please let me see your identity proof for safety..hope you understand the matter.."

"Ya sure..one min.." with this the person take out his driving lisence from pocket and forward to abhijeet..

He feel little jerk in body after noticing the name on the lisence...the name which is running with his blood is printed over the lisence as "Daya Shetty"

He look at daya with a jerk which confuse daya ...

So Feeling daya's confuse shade abhijeet jerk his head and give him his lisence with silence..

Now daya foward his hand with "Hello..i am Daya.."

"Abhijeet...(gulping uneasyness) Abhijeet Shrivastav" abhijeet tell shaking hand with daya

The shaking hand process take some time more than usual...For what and from whose side dont know..

After this daya again start as "you are the owner..right (abhijeet just give possitive nod) wo main apse milna hi milna chata tha...mujhe yaha ana bahot accha lagta hai..is baccho se khelna accha lagta hai..aur main pichle kuch din se apke permission ke bina hi yaha araha hu..aur i know ya rules ke khilaf hai..so(in gulity) i am really sorry(now with hope) apka permission ho to kya main yaha kabhi kabhi asakta hu?"

"Please dont say sorry...(softly) aur ap jab chahe yaha askte hai..(looking towords children) inlogoko pyar karne walo ki bahot jaroorat hai..and i cant able to give much time to them..so they will happy to get you..."Abhijeet tell in smile

A big smile come over daya's lips..and he suddenly grab abhijeet hand with "thank you very much Abhi(abhijeet look at him in jerk and hope)

jeet sir"

Abhijeet smile forcefully and tell "ok..i have to leave now..so nice to meet you..bye"

He left the place in fast speed reciving a "bye" from daya...

Abhijeet is about to enter into car but kaka call him from behind with"beta ek minute"

"Jee kaka" abhijeet turn and tell

Kaka come and tell "Woo..wo admi abhi bhi ander hi hai..tum ne kuch bola nahi..agar tum bolo to main nikal jan.."

But abhijeet interrupt hurriedly with "Nahi kaka..matlab maine sab check kar liya hai..sab thik hai..wo jab chahe baccho se mil sakta hai..ap befikar rahiya..accha main chalta hu...ap baccho ka kheyal rakhna.."

The ride start a with a low murmer of abhijeet "Daya Shetty...shetty..ha daya ka titel bhi to ya hi tha...to kya ya wo hi..(jering head..irritatingly) kya abhijeet...india mai to sayed hajaar Daya Shetty hai...har ek thora hi tera daya hai...(a smile come on his own word tera daya) mera daya..mmm..sayed..hmm..(again in first path) aur ya lerka bhi to kitne accha hai..ekdam soft nature ka..(with smile) but mera daya jitna nahi..(with hope) ..leakin agar ya lerka sach mai daya huya to..ha ho bhi sakta hai...(in low voice) hoga bhi to kya..bhool gaya hoga mujhe abhitak...(with a sigh) khair ..dekhte hai..sayed phir mulakaat ho jaye kabhi..(in confident tone) phir dekhte hai.."

Here daya is playing with children but his attention is looking left with abhijeet...

After sometime kaka enter into playground and noticing daya till playing with chidren think "abhijeet beta ka samajhna sach mai mushkil...pehle to ekdam gussa ho gaya is lerke ka yaha ana leke..phir kuch bole bina hi ekdam khus hoke yse yaha anne ka ijajaat dediya..(thoughtfully)leakin abhijeet baba ko to yaha pai kisika ana pasand nahi...hamesa khauf sa rehta hai usse kai bahar walo se baccho ke sath milne se..phir is baar ekdam raaju kaise hogaya...(looking at daya)kuch baat to hai is lerke pai..."

Jerking his thought he take all children to room as evening is coming..so daya also left the place...

../...

Daya enter into house...

And a aged woman welcome him with "arre beta..tum itna jaldi agaya aj...accha huya..jaldi fresh hoke ao..sj garma garam pakora banaya hai.."

"Nahi...Mujhe bhook nahi...and please mujhe beta bulana bandh kijiya...aur kitne baar kahu aplogose.." daya tell rudely and left for his room...

After daya's exit the woman enter into kitchen with hurt...

A senior person notice this and with a sad sigh enter into kitchen...The woman turn back after feeling someone and founding her husband turn with moist eyes...

So her husband start "kya huya..ya to kai pehli baar nahi hai humare liya...phir kyun"

But she enterrupt with "leakin kabhi kabhi thak jaati hu...(in teary tone) kya meri galti itna bara thi ki ek ma apne bete ko beta bhi na bula sake..."

"Hum khud apne apko uske najar main giraya hai..jab daya ko humari jaroorat thi tabh hum apne status ego ko leke busy rahe..kabi beta bulake gale nahi lagaya phir jab hume ehsaas huya tab tak uske dil main tabtak humare liya nafraat cha gaya..ha kaafi saal biit gaya ..(hopefully) humere kasish aur wakt ne kuch marham bhi kiya hai uske dil pai..(now more sadly) leakin sayed maafi nahi milega hume..." daya's father tell sadly and left the place leaving daya's mother in her place in thought...

 **"abhi...nahi..choro..nahi mujhe abhi ke paas jana hai..choriya.." a little boy is shouting and crying hardly**

 **A woman remove her own tears and try to control the child with "daya..chup ho jaao...dekho hum tumhe dher sara toys vedio games kharid ke dunga..."**

 **"Nahi..abhi ko bulao...choro mujhe jana hai.." the boy try to left from car which is driving by his father**

 **So his father now come to handle "daya..chup hojaao...dekho wo lerka accha nahi tha..he try to kidnap you...humtumhe naye naye friend se milayenge..."**

 **But daya again interrupt with "kai nahi chahiya..baas abhi ko bulao..."**

 **And with this all their car enter into their home area..**

 **.../...**

 **An angry woman voice roaming in the house as "daya..i am telling you to eat...kyu jeed kar raheho...khalo...main pichle adha ghate se tumhe khane ko bol rahi hu...abh itna time nahi hai mere paas ki tumhe pura din request karti rahu..."**

 **Soon daya's father enter into room with "kya huya...arre daya..aise kaose chalega...kuch to khalo..aise to tum bemaar par jaoge...(getting daya's no interest..he again try) daya hume kaam pai jana hai..chalo comeon..khalo...dekho aj tum school bhi nahi gaye...kaal bhi aise kiya to school ki principl bahot gusse karenge...(feeling daya's silence)accha beta kuch to bolo..."**

 **But no word come from daya which made them tensed..**

 **.../...**

 **"Dekhiya..he is in a bad mental state...he enter into silnce zone which is really bad for a growing baby..he is going through a depression..(teasingly)but it is really shocking that a 8/9 year old child is going through depression...and specially for his parent(with straight tone)see ...he is really affraid with you and your wife..and he is not ready to cooperate infront of you...even i think he want to go away from you..so as a doctor i will suggest you please leave him with your any relatives for some days...you stay away from him for some days..a different environment will help him to survive...and**

 **proper treatment will do the rest work...(in professional tone)you please think and take the decision.."a doctor tell in strong voice to Mr. and who are sitting in a doctor cabin as they took daya here after seeing his bad health and bad mental state...**

 **Now compose his embarrassment and tell "yes doctor...hum apka baat samajh rahahu..but problem is (looking at wife)humara aisa kai close relatives nahi hai jo daya ko kuch din shamale...to agar ap aur kai option suggest kare to.."he left his sentence unfinished**

 **"Really strange..no relatives..i am sorry to say..this type family is not good for a child..for mental growth a child always need his/her parent but only parent is not enough...for strong fine mental and physical growth many relations are needfull like brother/sister grandparents uncel friend teachers and many more...a little brain always need free world and lovely relation...and parent's duty is allowing him to make a respectfull relation with society...and some parent like you are responsible for a bad bring up which make a unhealthy and unsoicial childhood...in future which make the child a bad person...(after a sigh)anyway..if you really have no relatives then send him to Bording...i know its not a good option..but i think he will feel better with other children of his age i in hostel or bording...otherwise no option is there..." the doctor stop with long dissapointted sigh**

 **Here Mr. And stand up and asked the most importtent quo "ok doctor...abh kya daya ko leke jasakte hai?"**

 **"Yea..sure..pick him from play section..i will inform nurse to relese him..."**

 **../...**

 **"Ap kya sach main daya ko bording school bhejh ne ka soch rahe hai?" Mrs shetty ask his husnand at dinner table...**

 **"Kai aur option hai humare paas?" ask tiredly**

 **"Leakin daya to bording ke naam se bhi darta hai" daya's mother tell in sad tone**

 **"Darta tha..abh humse darta hai..mujhe bhi lagta hai daya ko kuch saal ke liya bording bhej dena hi sahi rahega...sayed wakt aur duriya ne kuch humare bich ki furiya mitade.." tell looling at daya's room**

 **He stand up with "mera dost sudhir ko to jante ho...main soch raha hu uski wife jis bording ka principel hai usi bording mai daya ka admission karadu...humare liya touch mai rehna thora easy hoga..."**

 **.../...**

 **A teary woman sitting infront of daya on her knee..and cupped daya's face with "daya..dheean rakhna apna..wakt pai khana kha lena..dil lagake parhai karna..kai larai maat karna friend ke sath...(wiping tears) hum ayenge tumse milne har month..(hugging him) mumma love you..." but daya seperate witb jerk and enter inside bording running which hurt the woman mean his mother and his father who are here to left daya in bording school..**

"Main usdin pehli baar aulad cheej kya hota hai mehsoos ki thi..usdin tum jab mujhe chorke ander chale gaye pehli baar maloom chala apne bete ko gale lagake pyar karna kitni kismaat ka phal hota hai aur usse dur rehna kitna dardanak..(with a silent tear) aur ya bhi samajh gayi ki main kitni bari galti ki thi..ya kaho paap jo tumko humse cheen liya jo ajtak lauta hi nahi" daya's mother come back from her thought with this murmer with tear and left the kitchen

Here daya is standing infront of window and looking at the road lights which are trying to clear the darkness of night or can say daya is thinking about the special meeting of today which is trying to clear the dark of his heart with a little light of hope...

A murmer come from daya's throate like...

"Phirse aj ek abhijeet se mila...Abhijeet Shrivastav..isko leke abhitak 3 abhijeet se mulakaat huyi..ekto bilkul..(in teasing smile) itna insult kar diya mera ki abh to kisiko puchne se bhi dar lagta hai ki ap mera wala abhi ho kya. ...(in light smile)leakin ya abhijeet accha admi hai...mere ko to ekdam jhat se permission dediya..bacche to use bahot pyar karte hai..ya abhijeet in bacche logo ka akhri sahara..wohi un baccho ka ma baap bhai dost..sob kuch..thik abhi jaisa tha mere liya

..(with dreamy tone)bhai dost sob kuch..mera saathi..(in teary eyes turning towords sky )pata nahi abhi kaha hoga abh...kai rishtedar bhi to nahi tha uska...abhi ne hi kaha tha ki uska kai nahi hai..na ghar na pata..(with force of thought) akhri baar jab mila tha tab to mumna ne use police ki hawale...(in fear) us din police ne uske sath kya kiya hoga kuch bhi maloom nahi...(in painfull thought) jail mai hi hai kya abhitak..nahi..itne saal to beet gaya...(angryly) srif mere karon abhi ko wo sob bhugatna para...uff..itna gussa ata haina kabhi kabhu(hitting window slab)aur mumma papa...(with firy eyes) main kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga unlogoko...kabhi nahi..(with close eyes) please god...bachpam se to ek wohi tha jo mujhe khilata tha..khelta tha..har mushkil se bacgane ka koosish karta tha..aur apne use hi mujhse cheen liya...(with sigh) itne admi se mila main..do teen abhijeet bhi mil gaya...abh mai itna bara duniya mai itne logoke bhir mai kaha dhoondo mera abhi ko..abh mera wala abhi ko bhi to mila do bhagwaan..abh tum hi kuch karo please..."

A/N-Yaar please leave waiting for my story or say waste try..main wakt pai update nahi de pati aur aplog intejaar karte karte thak jate ho..mujhe sach mai bahot bura lagta hai yaar..so you all can please skip tje story...

Aplogoka wait mujhe bahot jada sharminda karte hai..i feel really embarrass for this like late update...

I know mai phir late update dunga so soorry bolna bhi bekar hai..

So...all please try to adjust..

Take care :)


	8. Chapter 8

Story:

Two person apart from a tight hug..clear their own eyes...soon they smile looking at eachother..and again a tearfull chuckles come from their throats...

After relaxing ownselfs they sit down on groun of a back side garden...

Soon one start after cleaeing his throat with little hesitate as "hum ekdusre ke samne the...ek dusre ko acche se pehchant te the...pichle kuch mahino se haar roj milte hai hum ek dusre se leakin kabhi ya pata nahi chala ki tum hi wo daya ho...(in whisper)jisse main pichle kahi saal o se haae pal dhoond raha hu...(looking at daya) kitne ajeeb haina... "

Daya Smile and tell "leakin Abhi mujhe laga tha sayed tum hi wo abhijeet ho...inte mahino se jis abhijeet ko main dekh raha th..kitne acche..kitne carefull..mujhe laga hi tha wo mera abhi ke ilwaa aur kai nahi ho sakta...aur tumhare kapal ka wo nishaan..(abhijeet touch his forehead where a cutting sign is present,daya add sadly) wo jo mere mother ke karan bana tha..wo nisaan mujhe bahot khatakta tha...leakin (making a face naughtyly) tumhare ya kharoos pan ne mujhe confuse kar diya...(abhijeet look at him with open mouth)isiliya maine plan banaya..ki jab tum aj ayoge baccho se milne tab main baccho ko humari jindgi ki kahani sunaunga..agar tum sach mai wo hi abhijeet huya to tum jaroor mujhe pehchaan loge...aur thik plan ke mutabhik e main aj kaam kiya... And the recall the moment which passed few minutes before...

 **abhijeet is entering into orphanage's play ground but stop in confusion after hearing and noticing that children are requesting daya to play cricket who denying as "nahi.. Arre..beta suno...nahi yaar...(stopping children who are pulling him) dekho..main cricket nahi khelta(again demanding tone raise,so try another option)accha dekho cricket khelne se punishment milta hai..(in teary tone) bahoot darddanak punishment..."**

 **Abhijeet look at him in confusion as well as all children get fear so try to change their mood with "accha..hum kuch aur karte hai...(thinking) haa..main tum logoko story sunata hu.."**

 **All shout in joy and sat there with daya who start his story with dramatic but emotional tone..abhijeet smile feeling daya's emotional tone as "pagal lerka..story kehne se bhi emotional hota hai" but soon he became statue as the story is really shocking for him**

 **"e ghar mai ek baccha tha..uske mata pata usse bilkul payaar nahi karta tha..(in smily tone)phir ekdin ek uske umaar ka hi ek lerka aya..unke ghar mai kaam ke liya...samjho faristha jaisa tha us bacche ke liya.(in painful tone)..leakin uske maa baap apne bete ko us lerka se milne nahi deta tha..us lerka ko baat baat pai daant ta tha...maarta tha..leakin jab maa baap ghar pai nahi rehta tha tab wo dono ek saath khelte the..wo lerka khana bhi khila deta pehla baccha ko..ek dusre se wo dono bahot payaar karta tha wo log..(in low tone) bilkul bhaiyo ki tarha...(in fearful tone) Phir ekdin us lerka ko us bacche ka maa ne maarne laga bina kasoor ke...phir us baache ne lerka ko leke gharse bhaag gaya apne maa ki haat se bachane ke liya...leakin usidin wo dono police ke haato pakaar gaya..aur us bacche ka maa baap ne bina kuch sune wo lerka ko police ke hawale kar diya.. Aur us baache ko apne saath le gaya humesa humesa ke liya.. Wo baccha chikhta raha.. Rota raha..leakin uska rona chikhna kai nahi suna...(tear drop fell down from two different eyes) kai bhi nahi... "**

 **After a silence one child ask.."phir us lerka ka kya huya uncle"**

 **But this time the answer come..but not from daya but from a another person...so all look the direction of voice source...and hear the voice as "phir us lerke ke jindegi mai bhi ek farista aya..jo us lerka ko apne saath le gaya..usse naya pehchaan diya..usse apne bete ka maan diya..is duniya mai apne parichay se rehne ka haaq diya..us lerka ko maa baap mil gaya..itne bare duniya mai jeene ka sahara mila..(daya stand up and start to come toward abhijeet who tell in teary tone)leakin usse aj bhi baas us baachpan ke saathi ka talash hai...(duo stand facing each other with teary eyes)aur sayed aj abhi ko uske daya mil gaya..."**

 **The whole world is looking silent for duo...just tgeir eyes are talking to each others...**

 **A fresh tear line made his way on daya's cheeck..and before daya hug abhijeet...abhijeet pull him to back side garden to avoid the children and the caretaker...and at same time daya hug abhijeet tightly with sob...**

They come back on recent and abhijeet hit a soft punch on daya who tell "arre..main itna dimaag lagaya...aur pitaai bhi mujhe hi par raha hai..accha hai bhai...

Abhijeet just smile...

A silence fill the area like the silence is clearing the little uncomfortable which is now present between duo for the long time distance...

"Abhi...Tumhe yaad hai wo bachpan mai eksath gujare pal " Daya ask breaking the silence and attachig his back with tree...

"hmmm...sab yaad hai ya kehna thik nahi hoga..leakin yaad hai...mere jindegi ka pehla kuch khoosi ke lamhe..(daya look at him smilingly)...(abhijeet again say with a gap) daya ek baat batao.. Tumhe mai abhitak yaad kaise hu (feeling daya's gaze) i mean tum tab bahot chote the.. Utni kam umar ki baat geneally yaad nahi rehta na" abhijeet tell with unfinished voice

"ha bhool jata hai..leakin wohi baat bhool jate hai jo dimaag yaad rakhna nahi chate...ya kaho jo dimaag se haat jate hai wo baat yaad nahi rehta...(in whisper) leakin jo baat ek pal ke liya bhi dimaagse ya kaho dil se door na haate wo to bhulna asaan nahi hai..."Daya tell with closed eyes

A soft smile come on abhijeet face..he can clearly feel daya's love from his whisper...

"Abhi...(with a hesitae voice) usdin tumhe mere liya wosob kuch sehna para tha na..(in teary tone) wo bhaag jane ka idea bhi mera hi tha..(in angry plus hatefully tone) aur mummy papa ne tumhe..." but he can't able to complete his setence as abhijeet interrupt with "daya...(grabbing his plam)yaar jo pal beet gaya usse yaad karne ka kya faida...(in happy tone) waise agar tum kaho to ya bhi sach hai ki usdin wo sob hone ke wajase hi mujhe mera ek naya jindegi mila..pehchaan mila...(in jolly mood) waise i am happy...very happy...apne jindegi se main khoos hu..(grabbing daya's plam more tightly) baas tumhara talash tha.. Aj tum bhi mil gaye..baas mujhe apne jindegi se ya kisi se bhi kai sikawa nahi"

Daya look at him with teary eyes..and try "leakin Abhi"

"yaar kai leakin wakin nahi (in jolly tone to change daya's mood) waise ya batao..bachpan mai to tum kitne naughty the...haar waqt abhi ya karo wo karo karte the..kitne bakbak karte the sara din...(in teasing tone) mera to mano kaan e kha chuke the..aur abh kya huya..itni shant..itne shy...kya baat hai...(wink) Kai chakkar bakkar hai kya bhai..."abhijeet asked naughtyly

Daya look at him in shock...soon a sweet shy smile come on his face making his cheeks red which force abhijeet to break in a lough...

After few minutes of smily silence abhijeet ask a question "waise daya ya batao.. Agar tumhe aisa laga hi tha ke mai abhijeet hu to tum direct poocha kyu nahi mujhse..ain?"

Daya look at him and then tell in shy tone "iske piche bhi ek waja hai abhi (with a small lough and excited tone) pata hai..main na abhitak do teen abhijeet se mil chuka hu.. Pehle ko maine pucha ke bachpan mai tum kabhi mujhse mile ho to wo baas ajeeb tarha se mujhe dekhkne laga to mai bhaag gaya..aur ek ko pata hai maine yahi pucha kabhi bachpan mai mujhse mile ho tum...to wo jor jor se hasne laga aur sab ke samne mera majak urake bola(immitiating voice and face) bhai suno..ya bande ko yaaddasht ki beemari hai...bachpan mai kis kis se mila wo baat mujhse pooch raha hai...(in angry tone) bolo bhala...maim kya galat pucha tha..kitne log to ekdusre puch ta hai ke pehle kahi pai dekha ki nahi.. Bhala itne scenes create karne ka kya jaroorat thi..ghamandi admi..hmphhhhhh...(after taking a sigh in low tone) uske baad to main kisi se bhi ya nahi pucha..leakin mera talash kabhi nahi ruka...(in happy tone)aur mujhe yakeen tha hum jaroor milenge ekdin.. Aur dekho aj tum mil hi gaye.."

Abhijeet just look at him with love who again asked in excitement "waise boss..tumne kabhi kisi daya nahi mila?"

"mmm... Mera bad kismati hai mai pehle kai aur daya se nahi mila.. Aur ya khoosh kismati hai ki tum hi pehla daya ho aur tum wohi daya ho..."abhijeet tell in dramatic voice

After a meaningful silence abhijeet again start low voice "ek baat bolu daya..(daya noded after feeling low tone) mere dil mai na humesa ek dar rehta ki tum mujhe bhool hi gaye honge...(in lowest tone) kaun bhala yaad rakhta hai ek servant..."but he stop in middle hearing a angry plus painfull whisper as "boss..." which made abhijeet silent but daya tell in complaining tone "boss..tumhe acchi tarha se pata tha tum mere liya kya the... (abhijeet try to tell something but daya stop him with)please mujhe bolne do abhi...(again start after a sigh) tum mere bhai the abhi..bhai kaha tha maine tumhe...Phir aisa kaise soch liya tumne.. Haan...(in teary tone) ya phir ya socha tha ki galat parbareeeh ka natejaa humesa galat hi hoga..."

"Nahi daya...aisa kai baat nahi hai..(try to clear the mistake) mera baat ka matlab wo nahi tha yaar... Main to baas ya sochta tha ki tum tab bahot chote the...bahot bacche the yaar..aur tumhara wo sob battain..kaam.. Bhai bulana..wo sob baas bachpana tha.. Aur wakt ke sath sath wo abh khatam gaya hoga..."

"phir tumhe bhi to mujhe bhool jana chahiya tha na boss..tum bhi to bacche hi the...fir jab khud nahi bhool paye to ya kyu soch liya ki mai tumhe bhool gaya..."daya ask in angry childish voice

"daya..yaar... Mera baat alag tha...mere aur ek payar bhare najar milna bhi tab special tha yaar mere liya.. Leakin tum to itne majboor nahi the yaar..phir main.." abhijeet again try to clam daya..

But daya tell "main bhi utna hi majboor tha abhi...tumhe to pata hai yaar...baas maa baap hone se kya atajata hai agar kabhi maa baap ne kabhi ek payaar bhara niwala nahi khilaye apne bacche ko.. Lori bhi na sunaye kabhi...do chaar min payaar se baatain na kare to... Yaar main bhi tumhare tarha hi tha yaar...ya sayed tumse bhi bad naseeb..(abhijeet look at him in shock..daya tell in flow)jab tumhe ek naya pehchaan mila..mata pita mila tab mera bachpan gujara boarding school pai..teenage gujra hostel pai...jab mujhe jaroorat tha tab to sath nahi diya abh bara payarvata hai unlogoko apne bete pai...hmphhh... " daya stop with a fast angry sigh..

Abhijeet really get shocked as he never thought daya live his childhood in boarding which always panic daya..

He look at daya who is seating with down head to hide hia teary eyes which hurt abhijeet most..so abhijeet tell grabbing daya's hand "daya.. Sach mai mujhe aisa kai andaja nahi tha yaar...(in teary tone)i am really sorry daya..i am so sorr.." but he stop as daya hug him tightly at same time with "nahi boss...baas tum kabhi aisa nahi sochna..mere paas tumhare yaad aur tumse milne ki chahat ke ilwaa aur hai hi kya..aur agar tum hi aise kaho ge to.."

"Nahi kahunga yaar...baas tu roo maat.." and he clear tears from daya's eye

Daya nodes in yes with soft smile...and clear his tears with shirt...

After sometime daya ask in low tone "abhi..tumhare maa ne tumhe apni haato se khilata hai na...payar karta hai?aur sir(head)mai haat philake payar karti hai? "

Abhijeet look at daya in pain..and say with teary smile "ha yaar..tumhe to bataya...us pehle din se aj tak haar roj haar pal mujhe bahot payaar deti hai yaar...mera haar adguri khwawise unlogene pura kiya...(in excitement)tumhe main humare ghar leke chalunga..dekhna kitni acchi hai ma...tumhe bhi bahot payar karegi...(noticing daya's smily nod but sad face he try with heasitation) daya..ek request karu..(daya look at him in confusion) wo tum keh rehe the na ki abhi tumhare parents tumse payar karte hai...care karte hai...phir tum maaf kyu nahi kar dete unlogoko? "

But daya's reaction really understand him the answer as daya stand up in jerk and tell in stiff voice "chalo abhi..baacche humare intejaar kar rahe hai... "and he try to left but abhijeet grab his hand and try "daya please...kyu unlogo ke sath sath khud ko bhi dard de reheho...(with convince tone) dekho aj main bhi mil gaya..aur main bhi to khus hu...to abh kyu ya gussa.. Accha ek chance to do sahab memsahab ko"

Daya look at him with strangely Smile and tell "ok... Maaf kar dunga..leakin tabhi jab (stressing) tum mere parents ko sahab-memsahab ke jagha uncle aunty bulaoge (abhijeet try to tell but daya cut with) aise nahi...apne dil se... Yakeen maano jaroor maaf kar dunga main un logoko... "

And with that daya left the place in fast speed leaving abhijeet in stunned who murmur "kuch jakhane itne jaldi nahi bharta yaar...leakin muhhe yakeen hai ya bhi ek din bhar jayega..aur tumhe mere sath sath apne maa baap bhi mil jayega..." and jerking his head he also follow daya...

.../...

He enter into play ground abd found daya clapping and encouraging children who are playing cricket...

Abhijeet think something and take daya to fild by force and handed him a bat with jolly tone "chalo ddaya...ek round ho hi jaye..."

Daya try to protest with fear but stop as abhijeet tell looking at his eyes meaningfully with strong tone as "aur yakeen mano...aj kai punishment dene wala nahi hoga"

Daya look at him with hurt and teary eyes but suddenly a sweet lovely tone of a small girl come on their ears which shocked them as "bilkul gallat..(pointing ownself) agal cheatting ki na to main punishment dungi ap donoko..samjhe.. "

Abhijeet and daya look at her in shock with open mouth and soon duo broke into huge laugh...

Soon the playing...shouting and loughing voice cover up the polluted sound of busy city and give a nice touch to nature again Proving that The Earth is round and you will definitely again meet with the special one who is wanted by your pure heart ...

A/N-So..i finish the story...i know this time i am tooooo late and not enough to get forgive...so i expect no review as punishment...okk...deal(wink)

Hope to meet you all soon...

Till then Take care...


End file.
